


Inherited Tension.

by Interstellar_Child



Series: Minimegs week 2020 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, they dont have sex but they get pretty close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_Child/pseuds/Interstellar_Child
Summary: Minimus is still getting used to the armor- and Megatrons strange relationship he's formed with Ultra Magnus on the battlefieldday 5 intimacy/vulnerability
Relationships: Megatron/Minimus Ambus, Megatron/Ultra Magnus
Series: Minimegs week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874680
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Minimegs Week 2020





	Inherited Tension.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha what if Megatron and Magnus had HISTORY- like "just another duty for the Dully Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accords anyway time to seduce Megatron"

In his first few decades in the armor Tyrest assigns him mainly diplomatic missions. Very rarely does he engage in combat with Decepticons. Most of them leave him alone anyway. They whisper to themselves in fear if they are unlucky enough to stumble upon him in neutral territory. He meets with a few higher up Decepticons but the first time he really interacts with anyone in Decepticon high command as Magnus- its on a battlefield

Minimus has been training for this. He counters their aerial attacks, trivial really. The armor can really take a pounding after all. So often these attacks on him are high-risk, low-reward. Especially since they are at a disadvantage. They’re only trying to take back a former Autobot outpost that had been reformatted into a Decepticon base- so Minimus knew the layout and estimated firepower already. It had been easily taken by the Decepticons in the first place for a reason. There was something he wasn’t quite prepared for however. Minimus knew that Megatron was known for his banter on the battlefield- but this was, well, unprofessional.

“Magnus!” he had called out to him, his engine purring, “Our last little escapade had ended so soon, let’s make this one last _longer_.”

Magnus shot him in the knees- not liking the tone he was using. He and his soldiers rushed the front, overtaking the fortress in a matter of minutes. Megatron was nowhere to be found and Minimus was sure his sensors picked up the space-fairing craft leaving the base even if he didn’t see it. He knew who was on it when his comm dinged softly.

: _You really are no fun sometimes_ :

Minimus wasn’t sure how Megatron had gotten the armors personal comm, but he immediately deleted the message and blocked him.

The next time they meet- On a meteor belt with no gravity- Megatron is able to get into Magnus’ personal bubble. Not that he does much with that. He has an awful smirk on his face and this time Magnus can feel the edge of Megatron’s EM field- it’s nothing but malicious intent and something else so small and unfamiliar that Minimus can’t tell what it is.

“You still mad that I almost offlined you again?” Megatron says.

Minimus lets his anger flow through him. Hitting him square across the jaw, Megatron laughs as he full-body recoils. Magnus’ hand doesn even hurt but he was satisfied with the loud _thwack_ Megatron’s face had made. Megatron radiates with smugness as he shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head at Magnus.

“Struck a nerve, did i?”

This time when Magnus aims to punch Megatron- his fist gets caught and Megatron twists him closer. That strange emotion in Megatron’s field grows for a moment. Magnus can only glare at him as he tries to break from his grip.

“Your field feels different again-” Megatron whispers low in Magnus’s audials, “I like this one, has some fire to it.”

This time Ultra Magnus kicks his knees in, sending him back a few feet so he has a better shot at kicking him in the head. Another commanding officer surprises them both as he shoots Megatron in the shoulder. Whatever emotion it was completely disappears from Megatron's field and rage pours out of it.

“I hate it when they interrupt- don’t they know we’re busy?” Megatron fires back, barely missing the other officer. Magnus takes this opportunity to tackle Megatron. They struggle for a moment until one of Megatron’s seekers comes to his aid. Magnus throws himself back and when Megatron yells this time it's at his own seeker. 

No one wins that day- and as they mutually retreat Minimus wonders if Megatrons knows. Maybe he had figured it out long ago or maybe Minimus had already failed. If it’s the former then what could Minmus have done? As long as Megatron doesn't discover the armor's pressure points he should be fine. But if it's the latter- Minimus would be a disgrace to himself and Tyrest. He’s rigid until his comm dings again.

: _Next time- lets sort this out somewhere more private_ :

Minimus cant help himself- he replies before blocking Megatron’s comm. Again.

: _Sure, how about a jail cell?_ :

Their encounters follow this pattern for a while. Megatron teases, Ultra Magnus retaliates, Megatron Comms him after their battle and sometimes Minimus loses control and comms him back. He always blocks him. Just as Megatron always finds a way to comm him again.

Minimus doesn't realize that it’s all a tactic to get under his platting until Megatron comms him sayinging

: _Flustered is a good look on you, im happy i make you feel that way_ :

Oh, how Minimus hates it. Once he says it outloud all those strange back-and-forths, all those comms, all the times Megatron's field had been filled with that strange emotion. It must have all just him mocking Ultra Magnus. It was all just a tactic to try and get Magnus guard down. Minimus was assured that he wouldn't fall for something so trivial as, primus forbid, Megatron flirting.

But even Minimus cannot control everything. He can’t control if Megatron gives him borderline genuine compliments at times. Or if Megatron orders his men to stand down, that only he be allowed to fight Magnus. Minimus can't control coming to like these strange encounters. Or feeling as if for once he would like it if they actually talked that they could make some real progress towards peace. But no matter how many times Magnus extends an invitation for peace talks he only gets the mocking tone he’s used to from Megatron. _How about you and me finally lock ourselves in that jail cell for a few hours instead,_ he responds once and Minimus gives up on it after that. It’s not that he expected anything more than a no. He would just appreciate it if for once he would actually tell him to slag off instead of whatever _that_ was supposed to accomplish.

It isn't until he and megatron are duking it out on a mountainscape on earth that Minimus worst fear is realized- 

They’re in between the cliffside and the entrance to a mine. Megatron had been trying to use the humans as a way to manufacture a new source of energon from the mountain. Magnus and him are locked in each other's arms when one of the seekers above tries blasting Magnus off the mountain. Sidestepping the assault Minimus feels his tanks drop as he and the armor plummet into the mine. He only hears Megatron’s voice yelling at Starscream, who must have been the one attacking them, before hearing the sound of blasters firing again. He sees the shadow of the frame of someone fall into the mine shaft after him. Then he hears the sound of the mountain moving. It's louder here where it echoes off the narrow mine walls and in an instant all light disappears. All that's left is the faint glow of his own optics. The gravity of the situation hits him as he realizes there's been a rockslide and that the faint red glow he sees across from him is Megatron.

He and Megatron spring to their feet the moment they realize they are isolated from the rest of the battle. No one is coming to help either of them at the moment. Weapons are drawn now, their optics adjusted to the darkness and Minimus sees that same smirk of the Decepticon leaders face.

“Well now,” Megatron muses, tone much warmer than Minimus was expecting, “Alone at last.”

“Primus strike me down-” Minimus says, he doesn't have time to deal with Megatron. If he makes any sudden moves who knows how Megatron would react- he’s aimed to shoot if Megatron pulls anything and no doubt he is set to do the same.

“With the Matrix on your side I doubt He would smite such a handsome face” Minimus vents and if he could he would just walk away from Megatron. There wasn't really a way to block this so Minimus settled on glaring at Megatron. _So it begins_ -

“He must be looking at my morals and ethics then.”

“Morals?” Megatron says, a twinge of anger in his brows, “Ethics?”

“Forgotten those words Megatron?” They’re moving now- slowly circling one another. Minimus is trying to keep the same distance from Megatron as they go but part of the armors sensors were damaged from the direct hit. Megatron too is inching forward.

“No. But Autobot high command loves mindless soldiers who act on orders without thinking.”

“I would rather be a mindless autobot than sparkless following you-”

“Who said anything about following?”

Magnus stops. Rethinking over the past few centuries of their encounters together, he wondered if he had been misinterpreting Megatron’s motives. Maybe it hadn't been mockery but honest attempts to win Magnus’ favor. Minimus would feel even more insulted if it weren’t so funny.

“You could lead with me- Your processor is wasted on these bumbling autobots and that pompous Tyrest. Together we could make some real change and end this war.”

And Magnus laughs, “I spent _years_ trying to talk over a treaty with you and you want me, _me,_ to betray my faction and join you? Do you think me so foolish as to believe my defection would end the war? You really don’t know me at all, Decepticon.”

They're so close now that Magnus swears he can feel the moment Megatron’s EM field turns cold. It’s not anger and it certainly isn't scheming- it’s almost like pain. _Funny I thought nothing could get to you._

“I know what you could be.” Megatron takes a step closer. Minimus has been this close to Megatron before but he’s never really looked. He can see the wear on his seams from mass displacement. Knicks in his paint. Scars that fade into the grooves of his platting. He sees the damage of a too long war and wonders if Megatron really does believe the propaganda he spews of a better world with the Decepticons in charge. 

“You’re wrong,” Magnus says after far too long of silence. It’s Megatron's optics that drift away first. He’s looking back between Magnus eyes and his lips- Minimus doesn't like that. Not Megatron looking but that he’s expecting him to do _something_ already. When Megatron gives him a wicked grin Minimus has to force himself to take a step back. His spark jumps when Megatron follows him.

On instincts alone Minimus moves the armor to block an attack. Instead of metal on metal he hears something skidding across the floor of the mine. He isn’t met with the feeling of the brute force of a mace hit him he feels his helm being yanked down. It hurts at first and then he registers what’s happening. Megatron is kissing him, having just bitten his bottom lip, and now he was trying to lick the energon that pooled from the bite.

Minimus should push him off, should shoot him and try to get away. But even with the armor on Minimus can feel the servo that's wrapped around his shoulder. Hears the faint chuckle between the seemingly hungry kisses. Minimus finds that he doesn't want this to stop. Instead he gives in and kisses back. The mine fades away, the battle fades away, Autobots, Decepticons- all gone. It's just them and the heat filling Ultra Magnus’ intakes. For a moment it's the most comfortable Minimus has felt in years as he selfishly pulls Megatron closer with one arm. His gun is limp in the other hand.

Then it all comes flooding back.

“This is wrong,” he moans into Megatron's mouth.

“Perfect,” Magtron says, wasting no time and moving to kiss Magnus' neck cables.

Magnus doesn’t try to push Megatron away. The charge building up there feels too nice to move. Minimus’ own plating is heating now too. He wasn’t given a manual for the armors other functions- at least nothing that covered what Megatron was doing to him. Megatron bites him and Minimus is tempted to pull them both to the floor and end all the teasing. _Get on with it_ his processor is screaming through how fogged it has become from Megatron’s mouth on him.

Until that is he hears the sound of a muffled explosion from outside the Mine. In a moment of clarity he remembers that Megatron is the enemy and the war’s still on.

Grabbing Megatron by the throat he jerks him onto his knees. Shoving the gun in his face Minimus tries to not let his own weak knees let him tumble over.

“Don't move!” he says, voice much steadier than he had hoped.

Megatons eyes are dimmed and there’s a far off look in his eyes. Megatron’s smile is so open that Minimus swears his spark swells from the sight of it. He knows it's just the rush of the charge still in his system- but if Megatron looked handsome like this Minimus would never admit it.

“Do as you please, I’ll allow it.” He purrs, his engine roaring to life. _Oh primus_ Minimus screams internally, _He likes this._ Megatron brings his hands up to cup the one on his throat, static popping when they touch. Magnus winces from the feel of it. He has to stay focused but Megatron seems too lost to. . . to whatever he was thinking. “Just this once.”

To Minimus' relief, the mine begins to shake. One of the cassettes, Rumble or Frenzy he is not quite sure, breaks through the wall of the mine and shouts for reinforcements. Magnus throws Megatron, whose face has turned to anger, at the poor minibot. He’s able to get past them and is picked up by a transport ship before any of the remaining Decepticons can attack him.

Minimus is almost out of the battlefield when Megatron comms him.

: _My offer still stands_ :

Minimus sighs. The armor still feeding charge into him- but he’d just have to deal with that later.

: _So does mine, sadly_ : And this time Minimus doesn't block the number.

* * *

It had been fun teasing Ultra Magnus. He had had another personality shift, which was always exciting to mess with. Especially one so receptive to his taunts. Magnus was almost hopeful that they could talk about peace. But Megatron had done that little dance before. Even if Magnus meant it- the Autobots would never want a world where Decepticons would be able to be their own free faction. Governing themselves, living their lives, being happy. 

Funcionism was too far engraved in autobot ideology.

At least Magnus had been kind. Before he was just an annoying knot in his wires. Ruining his plans, cutting off energon supplies, destroying any chance they had to get ahead. Now he seemed to hesitate before he shot Megatron.

Megatron tried not to think too much about that either. That there was something new in Magnus’ demeanor. At first he thought it was anger- he must have really been on the brink of death this time because when Megatron first mentioned it his whole attitude changed. Shooting him in the knees made Megatron almost proud of himself from pushing Magnus like that- if only it had not hurt so damn much.

He would have soundwave get him back into Magnus comms everytime he blocked him. It was funny wherever Magnus would respond and then block him afterwards.

It gave him more things to nag him about.

But as time went on it became a habit. Sometimes the responses were almost friendly, sometimes he even asked to meet with him and discuss peace. Megatron had fallen for that little schrade with Autobots before. But it didn’t hurt those old wounds when Magnus asked him for peace. Begged him to seek a treaty. Megatron only kept it from him because he knew that it was something neither of them could give, not really. And then Magnus would still comm him back every once in a while.

Not because it improved Megatron's mood or anything silly like that, but because every moment Magnus spent talking to Megatron his influence over him grew.

At least he thought that until Magnus laughed in his face in the darkness of the mine. Megtron wasn’t sure what to do except for when Magnus was close enough for Megatron to cup his helm. He got a terrible idea and went with it. Hoping to shock Magnus enough to give himself a chance to escape. And then. Then Magnus had to go and kiss him back.

Megatron wouldn't have minded this if Magnus hadn’t started melting his processor. He wrapped an arm that was so much bigger than him around his back and dared press them closer together. It was a disgusting display of weakness as he opened his mouth and purred for Magnus. At least he would have thought that if Magnus had not reached clairity first and grabbed him by the throat with a hand that could have easily crushed him.

Megatron's fans kicked in when Magnus shoved that gun to his face. Primus, Magnus was panting and telling him not to move. He was drooling a little and his optics were lidded but it was really a good look for Magnus. Megatron really should have done that sooner. He would have if he had known what it would get him. Megatron would have done anything in that moment just to get the Autobot to straddle him and just frag him silly-

But then the mine wall is blasted open 

Megatron gets picked up and thrown by Magnus and before he crushes little Rumble, he’s in awe at how he had forgotten just how powerful Magnus could be.

Soundwave mercifully says nothing when they debrief that night. Megatron visits Rumble in the infirmary, just a fractured arm thankfully, before heading back to his hab.

But when he closes his eyes and tries to sleep- he only thinks of the blue ones staring back.

He turns over trying to dash that thought from his mind. In it’s stead is the feel of Magnus' arms, so gentle when he kissed him yet so devastating when they fought.

Smacking himself with the pillow, he turns on to his stomach- hoping this time he’ll fall asleep. Instead he remembers Magnus last comm. When checking his link he realizes that Magnus hasn’t blocked him yet. His spark splutters for a moment before Megatron is filled with rage

“Slag.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little late but hey i never made any promises


End file.
